Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) is a point-to-multipoint system utilized on cellular networks operating in accordance with one of the cellular standards promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed for efficient delivery of popular content to many receivers based on broadcast and multicast techniques and was first introduced in release six of the 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) specification as an optional feature, and was further optimized in the later 3GPP releases based on several enhancements such as multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) functionality. At the service layer, MBMS also defines delivery protocols for both streaming of multimedia content and reliable download of files. MBMS has been adopted as the enhanced MBMS (eMBMS) mode in 3GPP-based Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards development corresponding to 3GPP releases eight and onwards.